Until Days Do Us Part
by Manuka
Summary: Au-revoir ou adieu, aucun des deux n'est simple à dire.


Je poste enfin ici ce texte que j'ai commencé il y a fort longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent à les utiliser, tout ça.

* * *

 **Until Days Do Us Part***

Courbé en deux sur sa canne, Dohko montait péniblement le petit chemin de pierres qui menait à la cascade des Cinq Pics. Il avait tant de fois parcouru cette route abîmée par le temps et les intempéries qu'il avançait sans regarder où il posait ses pieds, concentré sur son souffle ainsi que sur le paysage qui défilait lentement devant ses yeux, à mesure qu'il progressait.

Près de lui, Shion suivait ses pas, silencieux. Seuls les bruits de leurs respirations troublaient la quiétude de l'endroit, comme s'ils traversaient un espace hors du temps.

Ils étaient partis à l'aube, avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil ne commencent à apparaître à l'horizon. L'Atlante avait proposé à son vieil ami de les transporter plus rapidement au sommet, mais le Chinois avait refusé, le défiant du menton d'aller à l'encontre de son souhait. Shion n'avait même pas cherché à lui faire entendre raison : Dohko avait toujours été particulièrement buté, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'âge. L'ancien Bélier esquissa un mince sourire, songeant que malgré les rhumatismes, son camarade serait tout à fait capable de vouloir lui mettre une rouste pour avoir pensé ça de lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Dohko s'arrêta un instant pour le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien de particulier, répondit Shion en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je te connais trop bien, voilà tout.

-Ah ça, rétorqua le Chinois avec une grimace amusée, c'est peu de le dire. Plus de trois cent ans à se côtoyer, mon pauvre ami.

-Trois cent vingt-deux ans, précisa l'Atlante avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Merde, tant que ça ? rit son compagnon.

-Dohko, ton langage, le sermonna gentiment l'ex-Pope.

-Bah, les gamins ne sont pas là pour m'entendre jurer comme un charretier. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire de connivence, avant de reprendre leur marche. Le soleil illuminait la route, comme une invitation à avancer. Cette fois, Shion se tint à côté de son ami, veillant du coin de l'œil sur la silhouette un peu voûtée. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les inspirations légèrement sifflantes que prenait Dohko, malgré son visage impassible. Son regard s'attarda sur les cheveux dorénavant blancs du Chinois, sur sa peau un peu fripée et tannée par le temps, sur cette canne sans laquelle il avait du mal à marcher. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer : le Misopethamenos avait étrangement préservé Dohko, même après qu'il ait reprit un cycle de vie normal, mais aujourd'hui les années le rattrapaient. Il avait eu droit à une longévité étonnante pour un simple humain, et n'importe qui pourrait croire en croisant son regard pétillant qu'il n'était qu'un jeune retraité encore prêt à courir le monde et croquer la vie à pleines dents. Mais Shion le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser berner par ses rires et ses réparties joyeusement cinglantes. Lorsque le Chinois lui avait demandé de l'accompagner aux Cinq Pics, pour revoir son pays natal, il avait compris que Dohko ne pensait pas revenir de ce dernier voyage. Il avait accepté en connaissance de cause, résigné à devoir dire adieu à celui avec qui il avait tant partagé.

Il reporta son attention sur le sentier, profitant de la présence de son camarade à côté de lui. Il avait également vieilli, même si cela se voyait peut-être moins : visiblement, tout le monde au Sanctuaire s'était accordé à dire que ses lunettes lui allaient plutôt bien, et qu'il avait une tête de papi gâteau avec ses longs cheveux redevenus blancs eux aussi. Mais grâce à ses origines Atlantes, il n'avait en tout que quelques ridules aux coins des yeux, ce qui faisait grincer son compagnon qui criait à l'injustice. Il était certes physiquement en meilleure santé que le Chinois, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les années n'avaient pas laissé leur empreinte sur son âme. C'était la fatigue qui l'avait rattrapé, plus durement que l'âge.

Quelle douce ironie que de constater qu'ils étaient complémentaires même dans la vieillesse.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit promontoire, qui paraissait avoir été aménagé depuis peu. Les buissons et hautes herbes qui auraient dû pulluler avaient été arrachés, afin de pouvoir admirer la vue qui donnait sur la vallée. Un banc en bois avait été installé, encore humide de rosée malgré la matinée déjà bien avancée. Dohko s'y dirigea et s'y installa, lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai bien fait de tanner Shiryu pour qu'il s'occupe de cet endroit ! commenta l'ancien Chevalier avec un petit rire. Il a fait du bon travail.

-Je suis sûr que si tu ne l'avais pas menacé, il aurait même été prêt à te construire une maison.

-Quelle aurait été l'utilité d'une maison ici, franchement ? souffla le Chinois. J'ai toujours atteint le sommet avant la nuit, n'en déplaise à certaines mauvaises langues qui me pensent trop âgé pour faire de la grimpette aux Cinq Pics !

-Personne n'a jamais remis en cause tes capacités à imiter les chèvres, se moqua Shion en s'asseyant à son tour. Shiryu voulait prendre soin de toi, à sa manière.

-Il a beau avoir grandi, il a encore le cœur d'un adolescent, acquiesça Dohko sans parvenir à cacher son émotion. C'est un brave garçon. »

L'Atlante entendit bien les regrets dans la voix de son compagnon et lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Le Chinois lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, avant que Shion ne déclare doucement :

« Il ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais. Il comprendra.

-Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment l'ancien Chevalier.

-D'être parti. Et de ne pas être revenu. »

Dohko resta silencieux un moment, avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Tu me connais trop bien.

-Trois cent vingt-deux ans à te côtoyer, Dokho, sourit Shion avec affection. C'est plus que suffisant pour voir quand tes au-revoir se changent en adieux.

-Et tu as quand même accepté de venir avec moi, commenta le Chinois.

-Jamais je n'aurais agi autrement. »

Dohko hocha la tête et Shion perçut instantanément le soulagement qui émanait de son compagnon. Apparemment, il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer, ayant visiblement peur de sa réaction. Il y a quelques années, l'ex-Pope aurait peut-être essayé de le dissuader de quitter le Sanctuaire, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait qu'accéder à la requête du Chinois : il comprenait son besoin de se retirer et d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même. Ils avaient donné plus que nécessaire, même après avoir rendu leurs armures et leurs fonctions. Ils étaient les conseillers officieux de leurs camarades, les grands-parents de toutes les jeunes recrues qui venaient chercher du réconfort dans leur giron après un entraînement difficile. Ils étaient les figures emblématiques du Sanctuaires, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et personne n'ignorait qu'ils avaient assisté à deux guerres saintes. Ils ne s'en étaient jamais plaints, mais ils n'avaient plus l'âge d'être considérés comme des héros.

« J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, reprit le Chinois après un long silence.

-Cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, sans doute pas. J'ai demandé à Kagaho que ce soit lui qui vienne me chercher, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Il ne m'a jamais donné de réponse. »

Shion esquissa un petit sourire : évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie après la dernière guerre, Dohko avait tout fait pour se rapprocher du Bénou. Au début, l'Atlante avait cru qu'il s'agissait surtout pour son ami de payer la dette qu'il pensait avoir auprès du Spectre, et aussi en la mémoire de Rasgado. Mais petit à petit, leurs échanges s'étaient faits plus amicaux, quand bien même Kagaho le niait farouchement. Ils s'étaient protégés l'un l'autre lors de missions communes, et avaient appris à se faire confiance. L'Egyptien n'avait peut-être pas accepté ouvertement la demande du Chinois, mais Shion était certain qu'il viendrait.

« Tu le connais mieux que moi, répondit-il. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te refusera ça.

-Et ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Que je sois prêt à partir… définitivement ? »

L'ex-Pope remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire dès qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse. Dohko réprima un petit rire en le voyant rajuster sa fine monture noire, le visage presque sévère tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« On meurt tous un jour, finit par murmurer Shion. J'imagine que pouvoir choisir son heure est un privilège rare, tu aurais tort de t'en priver.

-Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question, remarqua le Chinois.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? souffla l'Atlante. Que je ne vais pas regretter les moments que nous aurions pu passer ensemble si tu avais décidé de rester au Sanctuaire ? Que tu ne me manqueras pas ? Tu connais déjà la réponse. Et je te l'ai dit, que ta décision me rende triste ou non, je n'aurais pas agi autrement qu'en t'accompagnant aux Cinq Pics. »

Un élan de tendresse parcourut l'ancien chevalier d'or. Il avait une chance inestimable d'avoir cet homme comme compagnon, depuis tout ce temps, et malgré leurs rares différents, leur lien si particulier n'avait jamais été ébranlé. Camarades, compagnons d'arme, amis, amants… Ils avaient partagé bien des choses, en vérité. Il attrapa la main de Shion dans la sienne et la serra aussi fort que possible, la gorge trop nouée pour espérer dire quoi que ce soit. Il croisa le regard un peu humide de l'Atlante et esquissa un mince sourire, recueillant du bout des doigts la larme traitresse qui menaçait de couler.

« Allons, Shion, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu vas me faire pleurer.

-On aurait fière allure, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa l'ancien Bélier en reniflant peu discrètement.

-Tu as toujours eu un incroyable charisme » rétorqua Dokho en lui tapotant le dos de la main, dans un geste anodin pour le réconforter malgré sa propre peine qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher.

Ils restèrent assis encore un moment, main dans la main, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de parler, après tout, et leurs doigts enlacés étaient largement suffisants pour communiquer.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, avec moi » murmura soudain le Chinois, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

Shion hocha la tête avant de se redresser lentement, tirant son compagnon vers lui :

« Nous devrions y aller, souffla-t-il doucement. Où nous n'atteindrons jamais le sommet avant la nuit. »

Dohko se laissa entraîner, leurs mains toujours liées. Ils reprirent leur route en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Ils grimpèrent à pas lents, dans une cadence mesurée imposée par la canne du Chinois. Lentement, le paysage commença à se teinter de couleurs ocres, signe que le soleil s'apprêtait déjà à décliner pour laisser sa place à la lune et aux étoiles.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de faire une nouvelle pause ? » s'inquiéta l'Atlante en le voyant peiner.

L'ancien chevalier de la Balance secoua la tête avec obstination, un petit sourire aux lèvres malgré son souffle rapide.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai toujours atteint le sommet avant la nuit. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent. »

Shion poussa un petit soupir, roulant des yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Ce que tu peux être têtu.

-De nous deux, la bête à cornes, c'est toi. »

L'ex-Pope fit une petite moue vexée, faisant rire le Chinois. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui fit signe de se baisser. Curieux, Shion obtempéra, et Dohko l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Pour me faire pardonner. On est presque arrivés, ça va aller. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Le restant du trajet fut plus court que ce qu'avait craint Shion. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins peu avant la fin du jour, et Vénus scintillait déjà pleinement dans le ciel lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Dohko alla s'asseoir sur un rocher proéminent, soufflant fort. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres, et l'Atlante le vit frissonner. Les nuits savaient se faire fraiches aux Cinq Pics.

« Nous y sommes » murmura-t-il pensivement, venant prendre place à côté de son camarade.

Dohko gardait les mains sur sa canne. Elles tremblaient. Shion passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer doucement vers lui, cherchant à le réchauffer, ou à le rassurer, ou les deux. Il ne savait pas bien lui-même, à dire vrai. Le Chinois regardait fixement devant lui, les lèvres plissées.

« … Tu me trouves bête, si je te dis que j'ai peur ? » souffla-t-il.

L'Atlante posa sa joue sur son crâne, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Pourquoi bête ? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des hommes.

-J'ai pourtant décidé de venir ici, rétorqua Dohko. Et depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces batailles, la mort ne devrait plus m'effrayer.

-La peur est parfois irrationnelle, mais craindre la mort ne l'est pas. En tout cas, pas à mes yeux. »

Dohko hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, une vague de chaleur se fit sentir. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers le chemin, où se tenait maintenant Kagaho. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pas changé. Il garderait éternellement son visage adolescent, et seuls ceux qui l'avaient connu en tant que jeune spectre pouvaient dire à quel point il était différent aujourd'hui.

« Dohko, Shion » salua-t-il sobrement en s'approchant des deux vieillards.

Le Chinois se leva difficilement, prenant appui sur sa canne. Il gratifia le nouveau venu d'un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillant de soulagement et de joie de le revoir.

« Kagaho. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes…

-Et rater l'opportunité de t'emmener moi-même aux Enfers ? Tu rêves » rétorqua tranquillement le jeune homme.

Mais l'Atlante sentit à sa voix qu'il était ému, même si ses mots étaient dits de son éternel ton revêche. Dohko éclata de rire :

« Ma foi, tu n'as pas changé ! »

Kagaho eut un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre une expression plus neutre.

« Tu es prêt ?

-… Laisse-moi dire au revoir » souffla le Chinois en se tournant vers Shion.

Le Bénou hocha la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas, assez pour leur laisser leur intimité. Dohko leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de son compagnon, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« Merci, souffla-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. D'avoir été à mes côtés jusqu'ici, d'avoir été mon ami, ma moitié… »

Shion prit sa main dans la sienne, le regard humide à son tour.

« Dohko…, murmura-t-il.

-Merci d'avoir cru en nous et de nous avoir laissé une chance, continua l'ancien chevalier d'or. Merci d'avoir été toi. »

Il serra ses doigts.

« Mais je ne te remercie pas d'être plus grand que moi, ajouta-t-il dans une triste tentative d'humour. Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser sans que tu te penches vers moi. »

Shion eut un petit rire et vint prendre ses lèvres tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dohko le lui rendit, incapable de se détacher de son compagnon. Un petit raclement de gorge les fit se détourner : Kagaho était revenu vers eux.

« Il est temps. »

Le Chinois ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd.

« Adieu, Shion. Merci pour tout. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas, la main crispée sur sa canne. Mais Shion garda leurs doigts emmêlés, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

« Pas la peine de dire adieu, Dohko. N'est-ce pas, Kagaho ? »

L'Egyptien ne répondit pas, levant simplement les yeux au ciel. Dohko le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as peut-être pas eu le cœur de dire au-revoir à Shiryu, Shunrei, et tous nos camarades, mais moi oui. »

Le Chinois resta silencieux, le cœur battant. Shion ne voulait quand même pas sous-entendre que… ?

« J'ai fait mes adieux. Je pars avec toi. On s'est fait une promesse, il y a bien longtemps. Tu te souviens ?

-… Toujours ensemble, malgré la distance » bredouilla-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'ils avaient échangé étant jeunes.

Shion passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, tendre.

« Toujours ensemble. Nous avons déjà été séparés une fois. Pas deux. Plus jamais. »

Dohko secoua la tête, amusé et ému tout à la fois.

« Même après tout ce temps, tu arrives encore à me surprendre.

-J'essaye, en tout cas, rétorqua l'Atlante avec un petit sourire. Merci de ta patience, Kagaho, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le spectre. Nous sommes prêts.

-C'est la moindre des choses » souffla l'Egyptien.

Lorsque la lune fut tout à fait levée dans le ciel, elle n'éclaira qu'une cascade silencieuse, et une légère poussière qui s'élevait du sol à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus.

* * *

 _*L'expression de départ « until death do us part » signifie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._


End file.
